Sleep
by watchingthewind
Summary: Kankuro finds himself in a rather strange situation with his younger brother.


The days passed in a blur, the return of the Kazekage early that morning with the depature of the Konoha shinobi that same afternoon. The village was both rejoicing and mourning, the loss of elder Chiyo a hard hit for some. However, their leader had returned safely, the citizens overjoyed their protector hadn't fallen. That night sparked a change in the attitude of many in the population. No longer just seen as a weapon, they had seen him defeated all whilst protecting them. He was not the bloody thirsty demon they believed a ticking time bomb. He did not destroy the village, but saved it. He had done it alone until the last moment. He was their Kazekage, and it took such tragedy for them to recognise his true resolve.

A yawn sounded, footsteps echoing down the empty corridor. Kankuro was about ready to fall asleep where he stood, but he promised Temari he'd check on Gaara. Once things had settled slightly, the young Kazekage was instantly taken to see the top doctors in the village. They managed to get him to stay a few hours before his reluctance saw him leave. With the stiffness of rigor mortis subsided and the battery of tests returning as normal, it was down to time and observation to assess his condition. Though Gaara saw his time better spent returning to duty, much to be prepared and sorted through. Of course, his siblings interjected, claiming he needed to rest. That was the furthest thing was his mind. The older brother smirked, amused by the thought; Gaara did always have a stubborn streak.

"Hey Gaara, how you doin'?" He asked loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door, knocking casually and entering the office.  
Kankuro froze in the doorway, staring at the sight in front of him. Damn it, why didn't he listen? He rushed over, but stopped again when in front of the desk. Arms underneath his head, Gaara was slumped against it, dark rimmed eyes closed. Flashes of the field crossed his mind, the sight of his lifeless little brother as Chiyo and Naruto worked to save him. Those minutes had felt like an eternity until he jolted up, and the puppeteer knew he was all right.  
"Gaara," he called, the memory fading. He grasped his shoulder, shaking him gently. An incomprehensible murmur sounded, closed eyes scrunching up in discontentment of being disturbed.  
Withdrawing his hand, the older brother's lips parted in shock. Face illuminated by the flickering candlelight, his features were soft; peaceful. His breathing deep and steady, Gaara was asleep.

The conditioned bubble of panic he felt at the realisation subsided quickly, remembering what had been said earlier that day by one of the doctors. Shukaku was gone, no longer a threat, and therefore Gaara was finally free to sleep. He couldn't help staring at his brother, the situation unnerving after so many years of being terrified whenever he lost consciousness. Yet at the same time, it was a relief. He must be exhausted. A smile tugged at Kankuro's lips. In that moment he really felt like an older brother, as if he was watching a child sleeping on their desk at academy. But he couldn't just leave him there, even as contented as he looked. There was no telling who would walk in or how long he'd sleep. Temari would probably add the position was bad for his back. Seemed like he had to get his brother to come home somehow.

His previous attempt to wake him unsuccessful, Kankuro eventually coaxed a half asleep and very unhappy Gaara to stand up and climb on his back. He felt the weight relax against him, knowing he fell straight back to sleep. A light chuckle escaped, the puppeteer beginning the trek home with his brother in tow. Night had fallen, the public corridors devoid of people as they had already returned home. Lucky break, that's for sure. It became a regular thing that one of his siblings came to check on Gaara not long before they went home for the night to rest. Sometimes he decided to go with them, spending the night in a variety of ways to pass time. Most of the time he stayed at the office until the early hours of the morning finishing or getting a head start on the next day's paperwork. It was thought tonight would be no different, though the puppeteer did plan on trying to convince him to spend the night at home. Guess he didn't need to now.

"Temari, get the spare futon and some blankets," instructed Kankuro, shutting the door to their private quarters behind himself. He heard shuffling from the living room, their sister emerging from through the door rubbing her eyes.  
"What? Why do-" She stopped abruptly, surprise and concern in her expression. Before she could think of the words to react to seeing her youngest brother being carried, the elder of the pair spoke again.  
"It's okay, he's just sleeping. I found him like that on his desk, I wasn't gonna leave him there," Kankuro explained. Temari was apprehensive, simply worried as she hadn't seen him like this unless passed out from injury or overuse of chakra.  
"Alright, but when he wakes up he's going to the doctor." Her tone was stern, even Gaara couldn't argue with that if he'd been awake to hear it.  
Kankuro smiled, watching his sister go upstairs to retrieve the bedding. She could be bossy and overprotective, but it goes to show how good of an older sister she was. Temari loved her brothers dearly, and they returned it in their own ways.

The blonde kunoichi set up the futon in the living room, the puppeteer laying the young Kazekage down on the bed.  
"I'm staying down here tonight," said Temari, placing a blanket over Gaara then sitting down on the sofa. Nothing was going to stop her keeping an eye on her little brother.  
"So am I." The sentiment was shared by the oldest brother, moving to occupy one of the armchairs.  
The older siblings smiled at each other, getting comfortable in their respective spots. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
